Marvellous
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: What happens when Fry is reunited with the beloved Marvel comics he had as a child? What happens when Bender trys to change the name of our country.


"Four score and however many years ago, our fore fathers brought us to America and let us be free. But why did they have to name it America? Why? It was pretty obvious that AWESOME would totally be an acceptable name.(That was before I existed.) Now in the year 3008, the entire earth is a democracy. So, why do we have countries? If I were to hold a complaint, I would do just that and petition to rename our country to BENDER'S THE GREATEST! I understand that this would take some time, so I took the liberty of writing the steps down for you.

Step 1: Read this letter

Step 2: Pass the law

See that looks really easy if you don't go into detail. I'm really just glad I could help this pathetic world.

Greatly,

Bender Bending Rodriguez

This message was brought to you by Bender." Bender announced.

"This is your petition? A note?" Leela asked.

"I have Fry in this too."

"So your petition is a note and Fry," Leela said. "This won't actually work. There is a lot of step in passing laws and getting the people to just suddenly follow them. Do you know anything about law?"

"No, but I don't need to. It isn't hard one bit to change the name. Russia (Rush ya) did it. Now there Slackya (Slack ya)," Bender argued.

"Another country changed to the American way," Fry sighed.

"Do you seriously think people are going to say they are from Bender Is Great?" Leela asked.

"Bender's The Greatest!" Bender yelled.

"Guys, we're in a free planet, we can call it whatever we want," Fry resolved.

"Fry's right. You can call our country Bender's The Greatest while the rest of the earth calls it America," Leela said.

"Feisty aren't you?" Bender narrowed his eyes.

"I like feisty. What does that mean again?" Fry asked.

"Good News everyone! We have a delivery to the Marvel Comics Company on planet Orbula 4." The Professor announced.

"Marvel Comics? The Marvel Comics? Wow those things were the coolest back in my time!" Fry said.

"What happened to them?" Leela asked.

"They became so predictable that they sold them as litter box paper," the Professor stated.

"I always loved the Spiderman comics. You know the one when he tries to hide his identity from that girl he loves and then a bad guy comes in and he has to save the day?"

"Oh, I do remember reading one of those at the Orphanarium," Leela said.

"The orphanarium has Marvel comics!?!" Fry was surprised.

"No they were used as toilet paper."

"Hey, I'm going to write the best superhero comic you've ever seen!" Fry announced, "Starring you, Leela. And Bender. And me."

"You! Writing! Ha! You couldn't write crap if it wrote itself!" Bender laughed.

"Ah, thanks for being so understanding," Fry smiled.

So off on the delivery they went. Bender was trying his hardest to keep his cool, but he had no one to goof off with since Fry was writing nonstop. Everyone was curious on how it would be. "Okay we are at Orbula 4. Fry, is the package ready? Fry? Fry!" Leela said.

"What?! Oh yeah, I'll get back to you on that," Fry replied.

"Fry, you were supposed to mount the package!"

"What's to mount? It's only a few letters saying to make them on softer paper."

"Are you done with your comic yet? You're so boring when you write!" Bender complained.

"Not yet. I want it to be absolutely perfect." Fry smiled as he jiggled and scribbled his pin all over the paper.

"I think its great how Fry is writing. Maybe next he will start reading," Leela said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Leela…. Reading? That's a good one!" Fry laughed.

"But, Fry, it is annoying that you don't pay attention to anything but your work."

"You just said it was good that I was writing!" Fry was confused.

"Well now that I have your attention, would you be so kind as to deliver this envelope?" Leela asked.

"Huh? Did you say something, Leela?"

"Bender," Leela sighed.

"Aye-aye captain." Bender said. Afterward he took Fry's pin, shoved the envelope into his stomach, and shoved Fry out the door.

"Hey!" Fry yelled. He grumbled the whole way to the delivery. When he got back he said, "If you wanted me to deliver the envelope you could have just asked!"

"I did ask," Leela replied.

"Really? What did I say?" Fry asked.

"Something like, 'Huh, get back you on that,'" Bender answered. Luckily the writer knew what he really meant.

"Oh, well on other news, I am almost done with my comic!"

"That's great. Can we sneak a peek?" Leela asked.

"Sure."

**_The Adventures of Sylvia Cyclops_**

Alone in the city, only one sound she was listening for…

"Is this all you have Fry?" Leela raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yup." Fry stated proudly. "You like it?"

"I guess but-"

"Aww, thanks Leela. I'm gonna make the rest just because you inspired me." Fry smiled.

Leela sighed. When would he learn…

The End!

Bender's law eventually passed… in 3102 when he was obsolete.

Fry never finished his comic.

Leela married some rich guy. They eventually divorced.

I do not own Futurama. Matt Groening is the amazing master-mind behind cartoons.


End file.
